


Little One

by Wulferious



Category: Block B
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, premature baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulferious/pseuds/Wulferious
Summary: (Y/N) and Pyo Jihoon are finally parents, but earlier than expected.





	Little One

Intense hours of labour were finally over. You were drenched in sheets of sweat, barely relaxing even though the pain was over. Little baby Haru, a name that your husband chose, was born early, 33 weeks into your pregnancy.

After your cries had died out, the room was completely silent. There were no cries of a newborn, something you had dreamed of hearing since you found out you were pregnant. Tears were already springing from your eyes as Jihoon gently rubbed the back of your hand, another holding a towel to wipe at your forehead.

“We’ll see her soon, don’t worry,” he reassured, but you couldn’t help feeling guilty. Perhaps you hadn’t done enough. Exercised enough, taken enough vitamins, eaten too little, or… or… anything. If Haru died, you wouldn’t know what you would do with yourself.

“Jihoon…”

“(Y/N), Haru will be fine. Remember, she’s a part of us and we’re not so easy to give up now, are we?”

“No, you’re right,” you concede.

“See? Nothing to worry about.” Jihoon smiles as he leans in for a small kiss, which in turn helps you smile too. “Want some ice chips?”

“Yes, please.”

 

~

Hours later you were finally allowed into the NICU, Jihoon sitting you down in a cushioned rocking chair by the tiny bed where your daughter was currently sleeping. He sat down in another chair in front of the crib, and you could feel his optimistic smile.

“She’s so cute,” he whispers. “Look, she’s grabbing my finger… Hi, Haru…”

You scooted yourself to sit next to Jihoon and peered past the plastic case to see the tiny thing grasping half of Jihoon’s finger, barely opening her eyes to look up at him. She had a little oxygen tube resting against her nose, sealed against her cheeks with medical tape. It would be another few days at least before you could hold her, and maybe up to a month before you could go home.

“Daddy loves you so much,” he cooed. You nearly broke out into tears as you watched Jihoon gently talking to Haru. Even in a scary moment like this, he was still sweet and full of love. “You look just like Mommy already.”

“Jihoon, I…”

He turned to you. “Everything’s going to be fine,” he says, voice still kept soft and quiet. “She’s already looking so much better and Doctor Marten says that she might be able to breastfeed within the next couple of days.”

You smiled. “You were always so much better than me at this, even when I told you I was pregnant,” you comment, leaning against Jihoon’s shoulder. “I’m lucky I have you.”

“And I’m lucky I have you two,” his smile is wide as Haru lets go of his finger, giving him enough time to pull his hand away. He wraps an arm around you, placing a kiss on the top of your head. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

~~

Within the next couple of weeks, things got better. You were still recovering, Haru on a much faster track than you were, to your delight. She was finally able to leave her bed, take out the oxygen tubes and make her way into your arms. You had finally finished breastfeeding and brought down your shirt just in time for Jihoon to return, the rest of his group of friends trailing in behind him. Jihoon stopped in the doorway, turning around and blocking the entrance with his arms, all six of the boys either trying to push past or tiptoe to look at you over your husband’s shoulder.

“You’ll have to be quiet from here on in, the doctors will have a fit if you scare Haru, then I’ll kill you and dump your bodies into a river, got it?” Jihoon’s stern voice made you smile. He was already threatening his friends and was acting so much more ‘maturely’, even if he was the youngest male in the group.

“Jeez, we get it already. We just want to see her,” Jiho argued, his voice lowering as Jihoon made the ‘I’m watching you’ motion toward him threateningly. Once Jihoon assessed everyone with a stern look-over, he stepped to the side and everyone made their way into the room, smiling warmly at you and Haru.

“Hey guys,” you whisper, watching them all bite back their awws of happiness as Haru yawned against you.

“ _Oh my God_ ,” Taeil whispered, holding a small yellow and black gift bag. “I love her already,”

“She’s so cute,” Yookwon added, walking up to you and sitting cross-legged in front of you, looking up at you like a 1st grader waiting for a teacher to read a book. “When can we hold her?”

“Not for another 18 years,” Jihoon countered firmly, sitting down in his own chair next to you. “You are all _very_ untrustworthy. _Especially you_ , Jiho.”

“What did I do?” The leader questioned, raising his eyebrows at you. You only shrugged faintly with a smile, tracing a finger over Haru’s head.

“We have presents for her,” Jaehyo added overtop of Jiho’s complaints, motioning to Taeil who had taken a seat on the floor next to Yookwon. Taeil nodded in agreement and reached into his gift bag, revealing the smallest Block B ‘lightstick’ you’ve ever seen. It looked as if it was made of felt, soft and plush, unlike the giant bludgeoning tools fans waved around at concerts. Not that you were guilty of owning three of them, of course.

“She’ll love it,” you say, taking it from Taeil and placing it in your lap for later.

“She’s so small,” Minhyuk commented, sighing happily as he too took a seat on the floor next to Taeil. Everyone else joined, sitting in a half circle around you.

“I can’t believe she came out of you,” Kyung whispered.

“I can’t believe Jihoon helped make her,” Jiho jabbed at Jihoon with a mischievous grin. You rolled your eyes with a smile.

 

“ _Shut up._ ”

“I can’t believe he was the first of us to have a kid,” Taeil commented dejectedly.

“Aw, Taeil,” you coo softly. “Rhiannon will come around sometime.”

Taeil smiles up at you, nodding. “I hope so too. She keeps saying that she wants 10 kids and then the next moment she doesn’t want them at all because of the ‘Gremlin stage’, whatever that means.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle softly. You looked down at Haru, watching her blink and squirm gently in your arms, looking straight at Jihoon, who was also staring down at her, making little funny faces.

“Want to hold her, baby?” You ask, the members making soft noises of protest, ‘that’s not fair!’ ‘how come he gets to and we don’t?’ as Jihoon nods, stands up and gently brings Haru into his arms. Watching Jihoon coo softly at your daughter, ever so gently sliding a thumb across her tiny cheek made your love for him swell even more. He was so tall, holding such a tiny thing, being so gentle in a world full of sharp edges. Jihoon really was meant to be a dad.

“You guys… I can’t wait till we all have kids,” Yookwon sighs with a soft smile.

“I… yeah, I don’t think I’m ready for that yet,” Jiho responds with a shake of his head. “All of you are going to make some pretty crazy kids and I don’t really want to be a part of that until at least 10 years from now.”

“Party pooper,” Kyung shoots back.

“And proud of it.”

While Jihoon completely ignored the group’s banter in favour of holding his daughter and pressing tiny kisses to the top of her head, you smiled and shook your head at them. They were all like little kids, you barely believing they were adults also capable of having children, let alone adults that were older than you and your husband both. Still, they were all already in love with Haru, still pestering you both to hold her despite Jihoon’s firm answers of ‘hell no’, and ‘get out of my face, Minhyuk’.

Haru was going to go home within the next few weeks, finally able to start her life as a healthy baby, surrounded by love; most likely to be completely and utterly spoiled by her father and six uncles.

It was going to be a long and nag-filled eighteen years if Jihoon kept up his promise.


End file.
